your unlikely hero
by patriciaselina
Summary: There is something unsettling, and yet familiar, about the way he always seems to save her. About how he falls for her despite her not being so perfect. HiroKira, oneshot.


**Title**: your unlikely hero

**Series**: Kirarin Revolution

**Characters**: Hiroto, Kirari, Seiji

**Rating**: PG13 to be safe

**Genre**: Fluff/Romance. There is no Angst because…well, that'd be just cruel. orz But from the tone of the fic, you'd think that I was aiming for that… TAT

**Warnings**: Innaccuracies, introspectiveness, _extreme_ shortness and nonsensicality. Just so you know, I've only watched anime episodes 1 to 24, due to my DVD being sort of irritating. _

**Summary**: There is something unsettling about the way he always seems to save her. HiroKira, oneshot.

* * *

><p>She is careless and clumsy and gluttonous. She knows nothing about household chores, her sewing is barely up to par, and she is not, by all means, the perfect girl that people make her out to be. She is hot-tempered and pig-headed and wants everything to go her way. She eats everything she sees and she doesn't think before she says anything she wants to. She is everything that he does not want, and everything that he yearns to have.<p>

It is unsettling to him how he is always the first one to be by her side, the only one left to help her. Seiji is in love with her, yes, but he is also just as clueless and careless as she is, if not worse. So it is him who is always stuck with her idiosyncrasies, with her idiocies, with her personality that just plainly drips of saccharine. But despite him always saying that she is a long-suffering shallow-headed good-for-nothing, nothing changes the beat of his heart when he sees her, and then he knows that he can no longer run away, even if he wants to.

Oh, he wants to run away, so very much. It is Seiji she loves, and him alone; he is not so blind not to notice that. It is one of the only things that he is completely sure about Kirari Tsukishima, that she loves his charmingly idiotic best friend too much than is healthy for her. Everything else about her is so spontaneous, so prone to changing at the drop of a hat. But no matter what her mood dictates, she is always so different from him, his polar opposite; that is the only other thing he is so sure about her.

When they first met, he never thought that he would end up like this. He didn't even think that he'd actually get along with her, for heaven's sake. She was so naïve, so trusting and innocent and clueless about everything. But slowly and surely, he was sure, that he was thinking about her differently now, that he was definitely no longer capable of rational thought when it came to her.

He does not know why he threw a gigantic turtle over the man who suddenly showed up one day and told her he was in love with her ever since they were little. He does not know why he stormed the fake audition with no idea with how to go next. He does not know why he calls her by her name and nothing else; why doing so still makes him feel like there is a stomachful of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He doesn't know why he always negates everything she says either, he just does. Somehow it is easier for him to keep his emotions in check that way, which is why he's pretty aware right now that she thinks of him like some sort of oppressive bastard, which is sort of a loss, but he has no choice but to roll with it.

…which was why he also had to roll with it when he volunteered himself for acting opposite that high-pitched, selfish, vain little miss who thought herself prettier than the girl who had recently invaded his dreams. (While the rational part of his mind thought that this was none of his business, the other part was arguing how Fuyuki actually had the nerve to even _think_ that.) And it was also why he had to roll with it when he had to lean in and 'further' his act. All the while, compulsively obsessing about just what she had been thinking at the time.

(Of course she was happier with Seiji. But there was that way she looked at him when she thought he couldn't see her that made him even have the faintest hope to continue dreaming.)

He does not know why he has to explain everything he does to her, why he always has to check on her and get her out of trouble, only that he does and he knows he will continue doing so no matter what happens: even if Seiji gets together with her, or even if she never finds out what he feels about her.

"Idiot. I'm not interested in beautiful girls."

_Just you,_ he thinks in the back of his mind, but doesn't say.

And for him, in spite of everything, just that is reason enough.

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hiroto's line (yes, the _only_ line in the entire fic, blame me for bowing out of writing dialogue scenes yet again) comes from the episode where they dress up to model for 'wedding pictures'…22, I guess? _ And yes, I really do only know that much.

Also, yes, as per usual, this is the first fic I am writing for this fandom. =_=" I-I hope you guys like it.

**Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated.**


End file.
